protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
A Abolição da Estupidez
A Estupidez Humana ;Robert Anton Wilson Dois eminentes e inteligentes homens, R. Buckmisnter Fuller e Werner Erhard propuseram que nós poderíamos e deveríamos abolir a desnutrição até o final deste século. Este objetivo é racional, prático e desejável - portanto ele é naturalmente denunciado como utópico, fantástico e absurdo. Eu desejo propor um objetivo semelhante que também é racional, prático e desejável e que, portanto, será igualmente denunciado como utópico, fantástico e absurdo. Eu sugiro uma Guerra Mundial contra a Estupidez. Embora os estúpidos venham naturalmente a se ressentir disso, eu dirijo as minhas idéias para aqueles que não são completamente estúpidos ou aqueles que não são estúpidos o tempo todo, isto é, aqueles raros indivíduos que possuem momentos Iúcidos ocasionais. A argumentação para essa Noção Revolucionária são os pontos que se seguem: 1. Embora possamos parecer irônicos ao afirma-lo, este planeta parece estar controlado e amplamente populado por pessoas que não são homens ou mulheres razoáveis em muitos aspectos. Voltaire, é lógico, poderia estar exagerando quando disse que a única forma de compreender a conceito matemático do infinito era contemplar a extensão da estupidez humana; mas a situação parece ser realmente assim. Apenas para mencionar alguns exemplos: Hitler assassinou seis milhões de judeus por razões que eram totalmente insanas; a Senador Joseph McCarthy liderou uma louca caça às bruxas contra os Comunistas que arruinou muitas pessoas inocentes e nunca teve nenhum sucesso em descobrir um único Comunista incontestável; Anita Bryant desencadeou uma cruzada do tipo Século Treze contra os homossexuais, etc. Não é exagero dizer que milhões de humanos foram assassinados no curso de tais processos de 'bode expiatório' irracionais ao longe da história. Já que cada um de nós pertence, de uma forma ou outra, a algum grupo minoritário, qualquer um de nós poderá ser o alvo da próxima caça às bruxas e, se eles nos queimarem nada irá restar que possa ser preservado criônicamente ... A estupidez não é traço exclusivo do estúpido; você não necessita de uma 'vocação' para ser estúpido, como ocorre com o sacerdócio. Ela parece ser uma perturbação sóciosemântica que nos afeta vez por outra. Exemplos notórios podem ser encontrados na vida dos 'grandes' tais corno Sinon Newcombe (o astrônomo que descobriu a planeta Netuno) que 'provou' matematicamente que o vôo mais pesado que o ar era impossível; a Academia Francesa recusando-se a estudar as evidências da existência de meteoritos no século dezoito, etc. (Alguns incluiriam as tentativas de Einstein de refutar a fator do acaso na mecânica quântica como mais um exemplo de estupidez numa mente de alta qualidade). Mais amplamente, como Thomas Kuhn demonstrou na 'Estrutura das Revoluções Científicas', uma medida exata da extensão da estupidez dos eruditos é dada pelo fato que cada revolução científica parece demorar uma geração para se implantar. Corno Kuhn documenta abundantemente, esta defasagem de uma geração parece ser causada pelo fato de que os cientistas mais velhos dificilmente aceitam um novo modelo, por melhor que este seja, e a revolução somente ocorre quando uma segunda geração, com menos preconceitos, examina ambos os modelos, o velho e o novo, de forma objetiva e determina que o novo modelo é mais útil. Mas se a ciência, o paradigma da racionalidade, está infestada com uma quantidade mais do que suficiente de estupidez para gerar esta defasagem generacional, o que poderia ser dito da política, economia e religião? Defasagens de milhares de anos parecem ser normais nessas áreas. Realmente, foi principalmente contemplando a história religiosa que Voltaire foi levado a concluir que a estupidez humana se aproximava do infinito. O estudo da política não parece ser mais inspirador e qualquer exame de um debate econômico sugere fortemente que o teólogo da Idade das Trevas ainda está no nosso meio, trabalhando agora num outro departamento. Não desejamos prolongar este assunto, já que foi amplamente discutido por Jonathan Swift e Mark Twain, entre outros. Vamos apenas resumir a assunto dizendo que a estupidez assassinou e aprisionou mais gênios, queimou mais livros, dizimou mais populações e bloqueou o progresso com maior eficiência do que qualquer outra força na história. Não seria exagero dizer que a estupidez matou mais pessoas do que todas as doenças conhecidas pela medicina e psiquiatria. Várias curas foram tentadas é lógico. Sócrates pensou tê-la encontrado na dialética, Aristóteles na lógica, Bacon no método experimental; o Século Dezoito na democracia universal e na alfabetização, Freud na psicanálise, Korzybski na Semântica Geral, etc. Embora todas essas invenções tenham sido benéficas para alguns de nós por algum tempo, elas não impediram as epidemias mundiais desta praga e não conseguiram mesmo abolir totalmente as recaídas ocasionais na estupidez dos seus mais evoluídos praticantes (no que o autor enfaticamente se inclui). 2. Se a inteligência pudesse ser amplificada então soluções óbvias seriam encontradas de forma mais rápida para os vários cenários de Apocalipse que presentemente nos ameaçam. :A. Por exemplo, se cada cientista trabalhando no problema dos recursos energéticos pudesse dobrar sua inteligência, o trabalho que exigiria dez anos poderia ser feito em cinco anos. :B. Se a estupidez humana diminuísse de forma generalizada, haveria menos oposição ao pensamento criativo e a novos enfoques para os velhos problemas. :C. Se a estupidez diminuísse, menos dinheiro seria gasto nas imensas imbecilidades organizadas tais como a corrida armamentista e guerras e maiores recursos poderiam ser finalmente destinados para projetos que visassem a melhoria das condições de vida. Os mesmos argumentos podem ser aplicados para qualquer outro projeto de valia mundial: a abolição da fome e da pobreza; a descoberta da cura da câncer ou da esquizofrenia, etc. Não existe nada racionalmente desejável que não possa ser alcançado mais depressa se a racionalidade vier a aumentar. Isto é virtualmente uma tautologia; ainda assim nós raramente levamos em conta o seu corolário. O trabalho para atingir um grau maior de inteligência é um trabalho para atingirmos todos os nossos outros objetivos. 3. Embora a Dialética, a Lógica, o Método Experimental, a Democracia, a Cultura, a Psicanálise, a Semântica Geral e outras não impediram as epidemias mundiais de estupidez elas certamente criaram algum tipo de força contrária: alguns enclaves de (comparativa) racionalidade nas quais os humanos funcionam com (comparativamente) menos estupidez do que aquela que é o normal para esta espécie domesticada de primata. Nós como uma espécie sempre aprendemos algo de cada uma destas invenções. Aqueles que têm prática na dialética não serão enganados pela retórica vazia dos demagogos mais vulgares. A lógica protege alguns de nós dos modismos 'intelectuais' (ou anti-intelectuais) mais absurdos da época na qual vivemos. 0 método experimental nos mostrou como fugir das armadilhas da lógica puramente abstrata e como conectar a teoria com a realidade. A Democracia e a Alfabetização tornaram estas invenções, pelo menos potencialmente, disponíveis para as massas ao invés de uma pequena elite embora ainda permaneça a verdade de que você pode levar um burro até a sabedoria mas você não pode faze-lo pensar. A Psicologia nos mostrou que até mesmo o mais 'racional' dos seres pode ser dominado por um pensamento compulsivamente irracional. A Semântica Geral demonstrou os reflexos lingüísticos que tornam tão difícil ao ser humano abandonar um velho modelo e aceitar um novo e oferece alguns truques que podem nos ajudar um pouco na quebra destes reflexos. Mas a Psicologia avançou um bocado desde Freud; a psiconeurologia, desde Korzybski e a Modificação Comportamental, desde Pavlov. Estamos no limiar de uma grande descoberta na guerra contra a estupidez tão certamente quanto estamos no limiar de adquirirmos A Expansão da Vida Humana e A Migração Espacial. A Revolução da Inteligência poderá se provar muito mais ampla nos seus efeitos do que os saltos quânticos da indústria espacial ou da ciência da longevidade. 4. 0 dr. Nathan Kline, que poderia ser chamado de um conservador na área da neurofarmacologia (numa escala onde o Dr. Timothy Leary é um radical e o Governo dos Estados Unidos é reacionário) previu no seu livro 'As Drogas Psicotrópicas no Ano 2000' que, nos próximos 10 a 20 anos teremos drogas para ampliar a memória, aumentar ou diminuir a emoção, drogas para "apagar" lembranças desagradáveis, drogas para prolongar ou encurtar a infância, drogas para estimular ou eliminar o comportamento maternal, etc. Não é necessário ter muita imaginação para ver que tais produtos químicos nos darão um maior controle sobre o nosso próprio sistema nervoso do que qualquer outra coisa que existiu no passado. Obviamente as pessoas irão USAR E ABUSAR destas drogas de uma variedade de maneiras sejam desejáveis ou não, mas os MAIS INTELIGENTES IRÃO USA-LAS DA FORMA MAIS INTELIGENTE, isto é, para aumentar a sua própria liberdade neurológica, para desprogramar seus programas irracionais e para ampliar de forma generalizada a sua consciência e aumentar a inteligência. O potencial implícito para uma revolução neurológica que podemos antever nestes avanços psicofarmacológicos deveria ser evidente para qualquer pessoa que teve algum tipo de contato mesto com algo tão primitivo como o LSD. (Um dos fatos menos conhecidos sobre LSD é que o projeto mais longo feito com este produto químico nos Estados Unidos, no Hospital de Sprinq Grave em Maryland mostrou uma média de 10% de aumento da inteligência para todos os testados - vide a 'Psychedelics Encyclopedia' de Stafford). Walter Doward documentou extensivamente na sua "Operação Controle Mental' que a hipnose associada a neuroquímicos é mais eficiente do que a hipnose ordinária; que a modificação do comportamento associada a neuroquímicos é mais eficiente do que a modificação do comportamento ordinária, e que qualquer técnica de alteração da mente é mais eficaz com o uso dos neuroquímicos do que sem estes. As evidências de Doward são todas retiradas do mal uso ou da perversão destas técnicas nas pesquisas feitas pelo Exército Americano e na CIA sobre a lavagem cerebral , mas não existe razão pela qual pessoas libertárias e humanas não possam fazer uso de tal conhecimento para 'decondicionar' e 'de-programar' ao invés de meramente 're-condicionar' e 're-programar'. Princípios seguros e saudáveis para promover tal expansão da mente e a liberação da inteligência são dados em livros tais como os do Dr. John Lilly 'Programing and Metaprograming in the Hunan Biocomputer', 'Neuropolitics' pelo Dr. Leary e 'LSD: The Problem-Solvinqg Psychedelic' por Stafford e Golighty. Por favor observe que estes livros lidam apenas com a liberação mediada pelo LSD, mas estamos nos referindo a produtos químicos muito mais precisos e previsíveis. (Por favor releia a última frase novamente). 5. Se a psico farmacologia está começando a nos oferecer a chance de programar, desprogramar e reprogramar a nós mesmos, então estamos entrando num novo estágio da evolução. Mais do que a Psicanálise ou Semântica Geral ou Análise Transacional ou qualquer técnica antiga de alteração da mente que possamos abordar, a neuroquímica representa um verdadeiro salto quântico em direção a um novo plano de liberdade: o sistema nervoso humano se auto estudando e se auto aperfeiçoando; a inteligência estudando e aperfeiçoando a própria inteligência. Para sermos ainda mais específicos e definidos sobre o assunto, consideremos a avaliação feita em 1975 pela Mcgraw-Hill sobre a opinião científica de que tipos de avanços poderiam ser esperados antes do ano 2000. A maioria dos neurocientistas na pesquisa previu drogas específicas para aumentar permanentemente a inteligência humana (Vide 'No More Dying', de Kurtzman e Sordon, p.4). Reservei esta informação para ser oferecida depois das previsões mais gerais de Kline para evitar dar a impressão de que estou apenas falando sobre o aumento do QI do terceiro circuito linear: existem sete outros tipos de inteligência. Existe um circuito de retroalimentação entre a psico farmacologia e as outras ciências do cérebro, tais como a eletro estimulação do cérebro, o biofeedback e outras. Como Williams S. Burroughs diz: 'Qualquer coisa que possa ser feita quimicamente pode ser feita de outras formas'. Jean Millay e outros demonstraram que a loga associada ao biofeedback produz um desligamento de padrões imprintados emocionais-perceptuais de maneira muito mais rápida do que apenas a Ioga de forma isolada. John Lilly duplicou efeitos do LSD com seus tanques de isolamento sensorial. José Delgado produziu com ESB muitos dos efeitos previamente só encontrados com drogas. É lugar comum que os alarmistas nos avisem que a arsenal completo das neurosciências interagindo entre si, que estão emergindo atualmente, irá permitir com que governos inescrupulosos venham a fazer lavagem cerebral em populações inteiras com uma eficiência mais completa do que nunca antes. Nós precisamos perceber que a mesma tecnologia sabiamente utilizada pelos homens e mulheres inteligentes pode nos libertar de toda forma de rigidez neurótica e irracional, nos permitir lidar e focalizar o nosso sistema nervoso com a mesma facilidade que lidamos e regulamos a foco de um televisor, acendendo e apagando qualquer circuito que venhamos a desejar. Por que permanecer deprimido quando você pode ser feliz, burro quando pode ser esperto, agitado e nervoso quando você pode ficar tranqüilo? Obviamente a maioria das pessoas estão deprimidas, burras e nervosas a maior parte do tempo porque lhes FALTAM AS FERRAMENTAS para consertar e corrigir os circuitos defeituosos ou danificados nos seus sistemas nervosos. A Revolução Neurológica (química, elétrica, biofeedback e outras) nos está dando estas ferramentas. Esta Revolução da HEAD (*HEAD= Hedonic Engineering And Development (Engenharia e desenvolvimento hedônico.) possui o princípio do prazer como seu combustível básico. Isto quer dizer: quanto maior a liberdade interna que você vier a possuir, tanto mais você deseja; é mais interessante estar feliz do que triste; é mais agradável escolher as suas próprias emoções do que têlas desencadeadas em si mesmo por processos glandulares mecânicos; é mais prazeroso resolver os seus problemas do que ficar preso a eles pela eternidade. Em outras palavras, o Aumento da Inteligência significa a inteligência estudando a inteligência e a primeira coisa que a inteligência estudando a inteligência descobre é que quanto mais inteligente se fica mais divertido é se tentar ficar ainda mais inteligente. (O que é uma outra maneira de dizer que, pelo menos neurologicamente falando, quanto mais liberdade alcançamos tanto mais é divertido trabalhar para alcançar um grau ainda maior de liberdade). Ninguém nos é mais interessante do que aquele personagem misterioso que chamamos de 'eu': isto é o porquê da 'auto libertação', 'auto realização', 'auto transcendência', etc., serem os jogos sempre mais em voga. Este feedback hedônico explica o porquê de um indivíduo que tenha dado um único passo em direção à liberdade neurológica nunca se contenta em parar ali mas é levado para o próximo passo, para o seguinte, e assim para sempre - ou enquanto a Ampliação da Vida nos possa permitir. 7. Em suma, o Aumento da Inteligência é desejável porque cada problema que a humanidade enfrenta, ou é diretamente causado ou consideravelmente piorado pela estupidez prevalecente na espécie humana; é atingível devido aos modernos avanços nas técnicas de modificação do cérebro sejam elas químicas, elétricas ou psicológicas que nos permitem alterar qualquer reflexo imprintado condicionado ou aprendido que previamente nos restringia; é hedônico porque quanto mais inteligência e liberdade atingimos mais somos capazes de ver as vantagens de ainda maior grau de liberdade e maior inteligência. Isto pode acelerar o nosso progresso em direção à Migração Espacial e Extensão da Vida e também em direção a qualquer outro objetivo racional ao criar mais racionalidade para trabalhar na aquisição daqueles objetivos e ainda pode nos dar a sabedoria para que venhamos a evitar os 'maus' resultados da Extensão da Vida e da Migração Espacial sobre os quais os conservadores tanto nos avisam. Como a morte e a pobreza, a estupidez esteve conosco por tanto tempo que a maioria das pessoas não pode conceber a vida sem ela, mas sabemos que a estupidez está rapidamente se tornando obsoleta. Apesar dos lucros que certos grupos de interesse (políticos, clero, publicitários, etc.) possam auferir da estupidez, a humanidade como um todo irá lucrar mais na abolição da estupidez. Daqui por diante nós deveríamos medir o nosso progresso em direção aos nossos objetivos pessoais e a nossa contribuição para o progresso global de toda a humanidade em termos de o quanto mais espertos ficamos no último ano, no último mês, na última semana, NA ÚLTIMA HORA. Categoria:A Estupidez Humana